chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Higher (feat. Chance The Rapper
“Higher” is the first taste of Brian’s forthcoming project titled Casanova which is set to release July 5th, 2016. Brian, Chance, and Blue Hawaii (Alex and Raph) lay their verses over a bold dancehall beat produced by Trevor $. The artists speak to the insecurities in relationships as they demand loyalty of their partners. Lyrics [Intro: Chance The Rapper & Raphaelle Standell-Preston] You don't, you don't need no one You don't, you don't need no one You don't, you don't need no one Say you want me, yeah That you don't need nobody else Say you don't Say you don't 1: Brian Fresco Say you don't need no nobody else In the back of the club with a sack rolled up We don't need nobody help Cashmere sweater got my typing on her leather Like "Shawty come take this sip" I done watch you powder your nose See the waves from the song gon' make you dip I've been drinking all night I've been watching all night You've been moving it right and that dress is so tight Mr. DJ keep playing, my itching, I'm hyped Baby, tell me we gon' make love song tonight Yeah that was bold of me, liquor be right Just promise that you'll take me higher alright Do me like it's just the last time I write Keep taking me hashie the drug is my vice Raphaelle Standell-Preston Will you come, will you come, will you come take me higher Will you come, will you come, will you come take me higher Raphaelle Standell-Preston Say you want me, yeah That you don't need nobody else Say you want me, yeah That you don't need nobody else 2: Brian Fresco And I don't need nobody else Got my hand on her butt like "baby what's up" Trying woo a young boy in the crib Dutty wine in the club Red bottom, heels scuffed Don't care cause we both so lit We done danced around ninety two songs Know them Slow Jamz on, baby girl let's dip, ay I roll up in foreign car out the cut Let the plus keep us up She keep calling me nuts She keep claiming she drunk, baby blame it on us Alcohol just a plus, got me feeling like love And the circle of lust, girl tonight you're the one Every girl in this club, I'm like shawty the one Telling my homies like shawty what's up She's telling her friends like I tell them what's up Raphaelle Standell-Preston Say you want me, yeah That you don't need nobody else Say you want me, yeah Now you don't need nobody else Raphaelle Standell-Preston Will you come, will you come, will you come take me higher Will you come, will you come, will you come take me higher Raphaelle Standell-Preston Say you don't need nobody else Say you don't need nobody else 3: Chance The Rapper I want the bad one I want the, I want the one with the sew in I want the mad one The one with the attitude She from the low end She wanna argue She want to turn up, she want to go there She gettin' flow now Get her a chauffer, get her from O'Hare Look at her face, she's so over it Baby I'll pay all the overages Bring you to your door like Oberweis You can feel it in your ovaries Skin, I keep the eggs over-easy Keep the stones way, way over me I keep her legs wet like overseas I keep the flame on the potpourri Yah, yah, yah, yah Tell the waitress couple cases When you smoking dope with me You can smoke in public places You can skip a couple steps You could steal a couple bases Couple friends, a couple chasers You don't need nobody, baby Raphaelle Standell-Preston Say you want me, yeah That you don't need nobody else Say you want me, yeah Now you don't need nobody else Say you want me, yeah That you don't need nobody else Say you want me, yeah Now you don't need nobody else Category:Songs Category:Collaborations